love & peace
by yuusa
Summary: ( Dir en Grey ) Et si Kaoru avait un jumeau, qu'ils avaient des relations un peu chaotiques et qu'ils allaient devoir faire leur rentrée en cours d'année dans un nouvel établissement scolaire ? ( yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

~Love & Peace~

(introduction)

Quelques rayons de soleil passaient au travers des rideaux éclairant légèrement son visage. Gêné , il tira un peu plus la couverture sur lui pour se protéger de la lumière.

Alors qu'il se rendormait doucement, quelque chose de mou s'écrasa lourdement sur sa tête , le faisant sursauter.

"_ Aller ! Debout feignasse va !"

Kaya grogna, tourna le dos à son agresseur et se retrancha sous la couverture.

"_Oh eh ! tu m'écoutes au moins ?!"

l'oreiller s'abattit à nouveau sur le malheureux Kaya qui commença à s'énerver.

"_ Mais fous moi la paix Kaoru...! "

Un sourire démoniaque s'étira sur le visage de Kaoru qui commença à sauter sur le lit!

"_allééééééé, DEBOUT j'ai dis !"

Kaya, furieux, sortit rapidement de sous sa forteresse improvisée , faisant basculer Kaoru sur le lit ! S'en suivit une bataille entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se termina par terre pour Kaoru, qui se massait la tête en grimaçant après s'être malencontreusement pris le coin de la table de chevet sur le crane...

"_Qu'est ce que tu peux être énervant ... et dès le matin... !"

_Charries pas.. au moins , t'es réveillé maintenant !

Kaya toisa méchamment Kaoru qui haussa les épaules en soupirant .

La porte s'ouvrit , laissant apparaître le visage d'une femme d'environ 40 ans ..

"_Kaya, Kaoru , dépêchez vous de vous préparer au lieu de vous chamailler, vous allez êtres en retard vous savez ça ?!"

Les deux garçons répondirent à l'unisson , agacé :

"_Ouai m'man.. on arrive"

Kaya soupira fortement, visiblement toujours d'une humeur massacrante !

Kaoru le regarda , l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose avant de lui donner une petite claque derrière la tête, accentuant davantage l'énervement de son frère , puis, il sorti de la chambre !

Bien qu'ils soient jumeaux , ces deux garçons n'avaient à proprement parler rien en commun aussi bien au niveau du physique qu'au niveau du mental... Kaya était calme , doux, assez .. non, très réservé et avait un aspect plutôt frêle et androgyne... (ne faisant rien pour changer cela d'ailleurs.. au contraire ) il paraissait faire 1 ou 2 année de moins que son age véritable ! En revanche, sont frère, Kaoru bien qu'a première vu ait l'air d'un gosse toujours a l'affût de la connerie à faire, et qu'il soit loins d'avoir ce qu'on pourrait appeler une 'carrure imposante' possédait un charisme, et un veritable caractère de leader, toujours chef de bande et n'hésitant pas à se jeter dans la bataille et à en venir aux mains pour défendre ses intérêts ! Ce qui lui avait valu d'ailleurs une réputation de mauvais garçon, réputation également due à l'air parfaitement effrayant qu'il était capable d'adopter lorsque quelqu'un l'énervait (ou lorsque qu'il réfléchissait trop...)

Quoi qu'il en soit , toutes ces differences faisaient que pour deux jumeaux , les deux jeunes hommes ne se supportaient pas .. ou plutôt un des deux , victime quotidienne des bagarres , brimades , et autres taquineries de son frère, ne supportait plus l'autre...

Enfin ... la n'est pas l'histoire, revenons à nos deux jeunes héros , agés tous deux pour vous dire de 16 ans !

Par cet agréable et doux matin d'automne, Kaoru et Kaya devaient assister à leur toute première journée de cours au sein de leur nouvel établissement .

"_Ah, mon chéri, te voila enfin ! Dépêches toi voyons ! Tu vas vraiment être en retard !

A peine arrivé dans la cuisine , Kaya grimaça et eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit sa mère s'approcher de lui pour lui refaire , comme à son habitude depuis qu'il était en âge de porter l'uniforme , son noeud de cravate , qui par ailleurs n'avait plus besoin d'être arrangé depuis des années, ce qui avait le don d'énerver le jeune homme qui n'était plus un bébé tout de même !

Une fois le rituel de la cravate accompli, Kaya regarda autour de lui, surpris :

"_Euh ... m'man ... il est ou Kao ?

_Il... est partit devant mon chéri, tu lui avais bien dit de ne pas t'attendre non ?"

Kaya regarda sa mère incrédule avant de pousser un long soupir d'exaspération et de ce diriger vers l'entrée... décidément cette journée ...

"_ Attend , Kaya ... reviens , tu n'as pas emporté ton petit..."

La phrase de la mère mourut avant d'atteindre les oreilles de son fils qui n'écoutait déjà plus , enfilant ses chaussures en quatrième vitesse avant de sortir de la maison en courant !

Son frère lui tapait réellement sur les nerfs , il aurait quand même pu l'attendre... surtout pour leur premier jour dans cette école ! Non pas que sa présence lui soit indispensable... mais elle était tout de même rassurante ...surtout qu'il s'apprêtait à intégrer une classe en cours d'année ...

Il regarda son portable ... il lui restait a peine 5 minutes pour arriver jusqu'au lycée ... autant dire qu'il allait devoir enclencher le turbo pour arriver à l'heure !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre [ 1 ]

Kaya arriva pile au moment ou la sonnerie retentissait. Essoufflé et complètement perdu dans ces nouveaux bâtiments inconnus, il demanda son chemin à une jeune fille passablement dans la lune qui, après l'avoir longuement dévisagé et détaillé de haut en bas avec un air niais la bouche ouverte et limite bavant, l'accompagna jusqu'à sa classe.

À peine entré dans la salle, tous les visages, enfin principalement féminins (ainsi que masculins pour ceux qui n'avaient pas comprit malgré l'uniforme, que la nouvelle était un nouveau) se tournèrent vers lui dans un silence assez pesant, ne faisant qu'accentuer le profond malaise que Kaya ressentait depuis son arrivée dans sa nouvelle école... Lui qui n'aimait pas vraiment se faire remarquer, pour le coup, il avait magistralement raté son entrée !

Très gêné, il regarda autours de lui, cherchant tant bien que mal la présence 'réconfortante' de son jumeau... Mais en vain, visiblement, pour la première fois en seize ans, son frère ne semblait pas être dans la même classe que lui.

Le professeur lui fit signe de s'avancer de la tête, avant de le présenter à toute la classe et de lui designer une place libre ou s'asseoir à coté d'une fille... D'un garçon plutôt à en juger par l'uniforme qu'il portait.. Il avait les cheveux brun/roux (coloration) pensa Kaya , le visage androgyne lui aussi et l'air plutôt calme et réservé. Peu être réussirait il à s'en faire un ami ? En tout cas, à première vu son voisin lui faisait très bonne impression.

Un bref "salut" fut le seul mot que s'échangèrent les deux nouveaux camarades de classe et de table de toute l'heure de cours.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Kaya prit une grande inspiration, tentant de se préparer mentalement à l'interrogatoire dont il allait certainement faire l'objet en bon nouveau et peu étrange qu'il était. Et en effet , il ne c'était pas trompé, à peine le professeur avait il quitté la salle que tout ses camarades se regroupèrent façon troupeau autours de lui, lui posant des tonnes de questions en même temps auxquelles il n'avait pas le temps de répondre.

Il commença à avoir très chaud, tout ce monde autour de lui, ça l'oppressait... C'est alors que son voisin se leva doucement de sa chaise en soupirant, il attrapa Kaya par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur de la salle de cours, sous le regard indigné de tout leurs camarades.

Arrivé dans le couloir, Kaya souffla un peu, sentant son malaise se dissiper légèrement.

"_Merci..." Souffla t'il "Je... jJe fais des crises d'angoisse quand je ressens trop de pression..." Expliqua-t-il.

Le roux se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça de toutes façons.

"_Oyooooooo ! Te voila shin !"

Une mini tornade blonde décolorée et à l'uniforme parsemé d'épingles à nourrices venait de se planter juste face à eux! Il sauta brusquement au cou de son ami qui ne bougea pas d'un poil ! Il se tourna ensuite pour reluquer ou plutôt 'analyser' le brun en le détaillant minutieusement .

"_T'es qui toi ? Un ami de Shinya ? " Demanda-t-il d'une manière assez sèche.

Le blond lâcha son ami pour s'approcher du nouveau, il s'arrêta à environ cinq centimètres de son visage et le fixa d'un air hostile. Kaya sentit son malaise revenir vitesse grand V.

"_Hum... Il est bizarre ton copain… » Conclut-il .

_Oww, le nain de jardin ! C'est plutôt toi qu'est bizarre! Depuis quand on fixe les gens comme ça ?!"

Le petit blond, outré, se retourna en écarquillant les yeux et Kaya se fit la réflexion que si ses cheveux n'avaient pas déjà été coiffés en pétard, ils se seraient probablement hérissés.

"_QUI OSE ME TRAITER DE..."

La silhouette de Kaoru juste en face de lui parut impressionner quelque peu le blond qui préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase.

Kaya regarda son frère, partagé entre le soulagement de ne plus être seul face à la tornade blonde et la colère qu'il éprouvait envers son jumeau depuis qu'il l'avait honteusement abandonné pour le laisser affronter seul sa rentrée.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation et de réflexion profonde, le blond , se rappelant 'l'insulte' de Kaoru commença à s'exciter tout seul et à crier après le jumeau, celui ci s'en trouvant bien plus amusé qu'effrayé. Le roux soupira, il s'approcha de son ami et lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule.

"_Calme toi Kyo... Tu casses les oreilles à tout le monde...

L'interpellé baissa les yeux avec l'air d'un enfant qui vient de se faire disputer par sa mère. Kaoru sourit avant de croiser le regard meurtrier et lourd de reproches de son frère. Il s'avança vers Kaya pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"_Alors, le fifils à sa maman m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir tenu par la main pour sa rentrée c'est ça ? C'est de ta faute aussi , je t'avais dit de te magner !"

Kaya repoussa rageusement la main de son frère avant de retourner dans sa classe sans ajouter un mot. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, indiquant la fin de la pause, Kaoru soupira et regarda Kyo.

"_Hey, le nain ! T'es dans ma classe nan ?

_Putain, m'appelle pas comme ça toi !"

Kyo eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'afficher un sourire triomphant.

"_Aaah , ça y'est , je sais qui t'es ! T'es le nouveau !"

Shinya se prit la tête entre les mains.

"_Décidément Kyo... Tu ne fais jamais attention à rien...

_Oh , c'est bon hein, pas de ma faute si j'me suis endormi... Le prof d'anglais est trop naze! Je comprends même pas ce qu'il raconte avec son accent pourri ! On peut même pas savoir quand il parle anglais ou pas ! Laisse tomber... Et j'te parle même pas de la gueule du gars, j'crois que même le chien de ma voisine de palier est plus beau! Roh le fou rire quand je l'ai vu débarquer dans la classe !"

Kaoru éclata de rire devant un Kyo visiblement plus que surpris de voir qu'il possédait cette 'capacité'.

"_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut être penser à retourner en cours!

_Ouai, t'as raison Shin! A plus tard !"

Kaoru retint Shinya, visiblement gêné par ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

"_Hé toi, tu sais, mon p'tit frère est très timide et ...

_T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je vais m'occuper de lui. "

Kaoru lui adressa un bref signe de tête satisfait et soulagé avant de s'autoriser à sourire. Il attrapa ensuite Kyo par la chemise et commença à le trainer derrière lui.

"_Allé, viens passe-partout !

_ Bordel , mais arrête, je suis pas si petit, et je m'appelle kyo... KYO !

_ Ouai ,ouai , cause toujours !"

Shinya sourit avant de rejoindre sa classe et de reprendre sa place auprès de Kaya . Les deux jeunes hommes ne prononcèrent pas un mot, le brun boudant dans son coin et le roux… Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit énergiquement laissant la place à un... Bidule.

"_Nello nous le nonde !"

Un gros silence s'installa au sein de la classe et tous les élèves braquèrent le regard en direction du 'bidule' en question qui hésita un moment avant de poursuivre :

"_Ne ne nrésente, ne nuis Naruniko Nash, notre nrofesseur n'anglais ! Ne nerai négallement notre nrofesseur nrincipale n'à nater n'aujourdh'ui ! Nyes i am !"

Seul un horrible silence de mort lui répondit, tous les élèves semblaient pétrifiés devant cette apparition des plus... inattendue.

Kaya n'en revenait pas, il se demandait si il avait à faire à une momie vivante ou plutôt à une vieille sorcière Voodoo

Effectivement, le professeur Ash , diplômé d'anglais de son état, était doté d'une physionomie assez... Comment dire... Particulière ! En dehors du fait qu'il semblait avoir au moins 80 ans, il possédait une impressionnante 'chevelure' rousse frisée / ébouriffée encadrant un visage allongé, ridé, orné d'un bandeau noir de biker cachant sont front trop large, le tout, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, complété par un nez de cochon bien retroussé, des oreilles en chou-fleur, une bouche en cul de poule et le regard aussi expressif que celui d'un mérou grillé ! Ça fait quand même beaucoup pour un seul homme...

Shinya étouffa un rire en se souvenant de la comparaison de Kyo avec le chien de sa voisine... Le chien restait tout de même bien plus séduisant...

Ash prit son cahier et commença à faire l'appel au milieu des fous rires étouffés de toute la classe qui tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre du choc...

"_Naya...

_...

_Naya ?

_...

_Niikura Naya n'est pas la ?"

Shinya donna un coup de coude à Kaya.

"_Héé , on dirait bien que c'est toi qu'il appelle !

_Hein ? Ha oui, présent !"

Kaya soupira l'air désolé et regarda Shinya.

"_Décidément... Il parle toujours comme ça ? »

Shinya haussa les épaules.

« _Il vient d'arriver celui la, pour remplacer l'ancien prof d'anglais..."

Kaya croisa les bras, s'avachissant à moitié sur sa table.

"_Ça commence bien... Rassure moi... Il ne sont pas tous comme lui hein ?

Le roux sourit.

_T'inquiètes pas...

_ Ninya ? Nerashi Ninya ?"

Shinya grimaça avant de lever la main pour indiquer sa présence.

"_nrès nien, nadies and nentelmens, naitenant non na nasser nau nours! N'ouvrez nos nivres net nos nahiers !"

Il y eut un bref silence, le temps pour les élèves d'essayer d'assimiler la consigne, tache assez ardue, il fallait bien l'avouer!

Kaya soupira, encore, sentant que cette année, il ne serait pas vraiment en passe de devenir bilingue et que sa moyenne allait s'en ressentir...

Les deux heures d'anglais avaient paru durer une éternité au jeune homme et quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

"_n'ounliez nas ne ninir n'exercice nour nemain !"

Kaya sortit en baillant.

"_Aah, vous voila !"

Kyo déboula en courant dans le couloir.

"_ Bon, on va manger ou quoi !? Je crève de faim moi !"

Shinya soupira.

"_Mais tu as TOUJOURS faim Kyo !"

Le roux obtint pour seule réponse un magnifique aperçu de la langue de Kyo, s'agrémentant d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur !

"_Sale gosse..."

Kyo allait protester lorsque le professeur d'anglais sortit enfin de la salle. Cette vision le fit grimacer légèrement

"_Nonjour nonsieur nash !"

Cette phrase valut à Kyo un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Shinya, ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Ash regarda le petit blond en souriant, vision encore plus effrayante, avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde à son élève , sans être surpris :

"_Ah.. nonjour ..."

Il marqua un temps de pause , ne se souvenant visiblement plus du nom de son élève.

"_Nyo!

_Ah , noui, Nyo !"

Kaya fit un effort réellement surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire autant par le comique de la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux que par l'air étonnamment sérieux de Kyo.

Ash commença à s'éloigner.

"_Non n'appétit nonsieur !

_Nerci, nous naussi !"

Une main s'abattit violemment derrière la tête de Kyo.

"_Aiiiiieu !"

Il se retourna vers Shinya, les sourcils froncés, en se frottant la tête.

"_Tu vas arrêter de faire l'imbécile Kyo oui ?!..."

ce dernier le regarda l'air innocent.

"_Bah quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait? Je parlais sa langue c'est tout, pour être bien sur qu'il me comprenne !"

Shinya afficha un air désespéré.

"_Mais bien sur... Bon allé... On va manger maintenant...

_OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Yes yes yeeeeeeeeees ! »

Kyo se mit à sautiller en long en large et en travers joyeusement. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, lorsque Shinya s'arrêta, hésitant un moment.

"_Euh ...Kaya...On attend pas ton frère ?

_Tu parles de Kaoru ? Bah tu sais, tu peux l'attendre encore longtemps hein.. Il est chez la directrice !" Déclara Kyo.

Kaya regarda le blond, surprit. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça... Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la première fois que Kaoru avait des problèmes avec la direction, le brun en avait prit l'habitude, son frère avait toujours été du genre turbulent... Mais, dès le premier jour quand même, il aurait pu faire un effort... Il hésita avant de demander.

"_Comment ça chez la directrice ? Pour quel motif ?

_Bah , d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça serait à cause de ses cheveux..."

Kaya poussa un soupir (encore un) à fendre l'âme.

"_Je lui avais dit... Mais je lui avais dit! On a pas idée de se teindre en rose aussi ..."

Kyo haussa les épaules.

"_Bah, on verra bien ce que ça donnera... En attendant, moi j'ai faim !"

Le blond se dirigea à 'grandes' enjambées comme un gosse entrainant Shinya qui lui même entrainait Kaya dans la foulée...

fin du chapitre 1

Yuu : Chapitre un enfin relu ! J'espère qu'il ne reste plus trop de problèmes ! ( pour ma défense , je relis souvent la nuit vers 3 / 4 heures du matin ! ^^ )


End file.
